Shark Week: Halibel
by Ability King KK
Summary: Halibel thinks back on her time as an Espada and on the future before her.  3 of 5 of Shark Week one-shots


**Our next stop is the world of **_**Bleach**_**where we'll see how the Shark Queen, Tia Halibel, is doing.**

**-:-**

"Stupid Amazon! You don't even know what you're doing!"

"Shut up, Apacci! I know more then you!"

Halibel let out a sigh. The former Tres Espada listened as her former fraccion, Apacci and Mila Rose, argue over something pointless. Their anger then was pointed towards the third of her fraccion, Sung-Sun, said something that once again agitated them.

Halibel remembered how they ended up at this point in their lives. They had been working for a man named Sosuke Aizen and had been fighting the Soul Reapers. Her fraccion had been almost burned to death by the soutaicho of the Soul Society, Genryusai Yamamoto. Then the very man she had been working for, him stating that he was done with her, attacked her herself. In her rage, she tried to attack Aizen, but due to his illusions, she was attacked again, being sent falling to the ground below.

It was some time after the battle that she awoke. At first she thought that she was somewhere in the afterlife, even more so when she saw her fraccion who she thought were also dead. They then explained that Aizen had been defeated and they had the girl known as Orihime Inoue heal their wounds. When asked what they would do now, she said that there was nothing to do. The Soul Reapers were no longer their enemies. With this in mind the four set off to their current location, Hueco Mundo.

"You two shouldn't be arguing like that. It makes you look weak."

"Shut up, Sung-Sun!" shouted both Apacci and Mila Rose.

Halibel's thoughts were broken due to the constant yelling. Letting out another sigh, Halibel stood up and started to walk away from the camp. She needed some peace and quiet at the moment.

"Halibel-sama? Where are you going?" asked Apacci.

"For a walk. I'll be back soon."

As she walked, Halibel's thoughts turned to her former comrades, the Espada. She could honestly say that some of them, she didn't like. Nnoitra, Szayel Aporro, and Baraggon fell into this category. The ones that annoyed her were Zommari and Ulquiorra, what with their undying loyalty to Aizen. She had never truly trusted Aizen to begin with so Zommari and Ulquiorra as his loyal henchmen also meant not to trust them.

She considered herself neutral with Yammy and Aaroniero. She had no reason to hate or distrust them, yet no reason to like them either. Finally, there was Starrk and Grimmjow. Of her fellow Espada, those two were the only ones she could truly consider her friends, despite Starrk's laziness and Grimmjow's attitude towards people. She felt sadness when she watched Starrk die and again when she heard that Nnoitra had struck down Grimmjow. Clenching her fists at that thought, Nnoitra was lucky to already be dead, as she would have killed him herself for what he did to Grimmjow.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Halibel couldn't dwell on the past any longer. What was done was unfortunately done. All she could do now was look forward to the future.

"Maybe I could change things for the better here. Change it from the way Aizen had it and have it where there would no longer be any unnecessary fighting," she said aloud to herself.

Without Aizen or Baraggon around, she technically was the strongest capable being of "ruling" over Hueco Mundo. Add the fact that Arrancars and Vasto Lorde were much more than intelligent than the lower classes of Hollows since they no longer lived on their basic instincts, it shouldn't hard to convince the leftover Arrancars, if any, with the reasons for such changes.

Confidant that she would succeed with her plans for a better life, she made her way back to camp so she could explain it to her former fraccion. Knowing them, they would follow her regardless. Even if it was just going to be the four of them, Halibel knew that one day, life in Hueco Mundo would no longer be dark and bleak like the sky above them.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Not a whole lot of dialogue, but considering that this was mainly to show what was going through Halibel's mind, I think it works.**

**Anyway, as you can see, this took place after Aizen was defeated. Some of you might be asking why Halibel and her fraccion are alive. To those who don't know, though I think everyone would by now, in a recent databook that was released, it was revealed that Halibel and her fraccion survived, thanks to everyone's favorite princess, Orihime. As to what happened with them after, well that where this one-shot tries to fill the blanks.**

**And with that, this one-shot ends and the next one will enter the world of the mafia with the Sword Emperor of the Varia, Superbi Squalo.**


End file.
